1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an indoor/outdoor enclosure for electrical apparatus and more particularly pertains to a rain-tight enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indoor/outdoor enclosures for electrical accessories are known. Various problems have been associated with them including rain-tightness and accessibility to the interior thereof. In addition, rain-light outdoor electrical enclosures usually lack provision for indoor flush-mount application. A flush-mount enclosure can be mounted on a commercial or residential dwelling gypsum wall with a flush-mount plate. The only viewable component is the flush-mount plate and a wall of the enclosure. With present rain-tight outdoor enclosures, made from bent sheet steel, the front of the enclosure has a bend in it. Consequently, if it is use indoors with a flush-mount plate, the flush-mount plate will not seat properly. An example of a prior art outdoor electrical enclosure can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,709 issued May 11, 1976, to Coley et. al. and assigned to the Westinghouse Electric Corporation of Pittsburgh, Pa., which is the predecessor in title of Eaton Corporation which is now the owner of that patent.
It would be advantageous if one enclosure could be found which functions for both indoor and outdoor applications.